


Christmas Pup

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, tumblr oneshot request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: This was a anonymous tumblr request I got:I have a request for a Joker’s Son x Reader (Frost’s Daughter) BECAUSE I CAN’T GET OVER HOW CUTE THEY ALL ARE. Would you please write about how it’s Christmas and the reader and Frost spends the holiday with Joker and Lonnie because it’s been a tradition since they were kids, and Lonnie surprises the reader with a dog she was eyeing at a local dog shelter. And it’s just a lot of fluff between them with the normal teasing comments Joker likes to give the two love birds.





	Christmas Pup

You piled the last present on the neat stack that sat next to you, admiring your choice of golden ribbon that matched nicely with the red holly patterned paper.

“You finally done?” Your dad asked as he now entered the room.

You over the small island at him, turning on your stool to follow his progress as he moved behind you further into the kitchen. “I would have been done quicker if you helped.” You told him.

“But they wouldn’t have looked half as nice.” Frost said with a slight smirk, “And probably wasted a lot more wrapping paper.” He pointed out.

“Have you ever even bought a present?” You asked, raising your eyebrows at him as you now watched him reach for the biscuit barrel on the side.

Your dad pulled out a gingerbread man and tossed it over to you. “Sure,” He said, reaching back into the tin for his own biscuit. “I use to buy your Christmas and Birthday presents before you could.” He smirked.

“So, until I was five?”

He made a face at you, “Probably till two,” he confessed with a guilty twist of his lips, “Then J would get someone to do it for us.”

“You two…” You muttered under your breath, turning back to the counter, rolling your eyes as you took a bite of the biscuit. “I don’t know how you would survive without me.”

“Without you, I would never have to buy presents.” Your dad reminded you, pointing his piece gingerbread accusingly.

You stayed silent at that, pursing your lips in annoyance. Frost affectionately ruffled your hair as he walked past, letting you know it was just a jest. You batted his hand away but couldn’t help smirking. Your dad was clearly in a good mood. Sure, you knew he was a different man around you compared to the stiff, emotionless, right-hand man to the Joker that the rest of Gotham knew - but it was still rare that he joked and messed around with you like this anymore.

Maybe you had finally infected him with the Christmas spirit.

You had tried hard enough over the last month after all, loving the holiday, and therefore decorating the flat as soon as possible with paper chains, tinsel and the biggest tree you could fit in the cramped living room. You’d then proceeded to make sure there was a endless supply of gingerbread and mince pies in the kitchen, whilst also ensuring the entire floor of the apartment block smelt constantly like wintery spices.

Frost had, at first, protested – like he did every year – but that didn’t stop him eating his body weight in biscuits and eventually giving up on tearing down the tinsel when you persistently replaced it.

After spending pretty much every year of your life fighting his ‘bah humbug’ spirit, you were slowly starting to make him cave.

You’d worked out that was how your dad worked. Generally, he was stubborn and unrelenting in his views and decisions, but when you chose to play the long game, slowly chipping away at his resolve, you could – just maybe – begin to alter his mindset. It did require a lot of patience and subtle manipulation on your part, though – and to not give away what you were trying to do if you became frustrated or hot-headed.

That’s what you’d been doing for a while now. Working on Frost. This time for one thing you been whining for since you were a girl – even gone so far as to threaten to leave home when you were younger and more naïve.

You wanted a dog.

Frost had never allowed it. It was another mouth to feed he couldn’t afford and a nuisance if you didn’t train it properly. At ten years old it was a joke. Now though, it was a different matter.

You had big plans, and you were now so sure you were close to breaking your dad’s resolve on the matter, that you’ve even begun visiting the nearby rescue centres. Many dogs had caught your eye, but there was one in particular you had your sights on, a young German Shepard.

He was a good catch though, and, if you wanted to get him, you needed to act fast before someone else snatched him up – something Lonnie had informed you of whilst you’d been staring adoringly at the pup who stood up against the kennel fence to greet you.

Of course, Lonnie had been right, but you hadn’t appreciated the downer at the point in time, scowling and punching his arm, exclaiming how you were working on it.

“I take it your criticism of my speed means you’re ready?” You now called out the kitchen door to your dad in the other room.

“[Y/N], when you’ve worked for J for as long as I have, you’re always ready.” He muttered, stepping back into the room.

“Good, then let’s go.” You said, slipping off the stool, “Lonnie wanted me to stop by earlier if I could anyway.” You explained, tugging on the bottom of your dress self-conscious, not used to being so dressed up. It was odd, you spent most of your time with the two men you were now going to see – yet for some reason you felt you needed to put in some special effort because it was a more official ‘get together’ – you’d done your makeup, put on a nice outfit, even messed with your stubborn hair. But it was Christmas after all, better put some effort in.

“How are things with you and Lonnie?”

“Things?” You frowned glancing up at your dad and seeing the look on his face. “Oh, come on! It’s bad enough J makes fun of us, not you too!” You scowled.

“The fact there is an ‘us’, gives it away, kid.” Your dad chuckled.

“How else to you refer to multiple people?!” You demanded, but it was clear to Frost by your quick-fused frustration that he’d hit some truth. It was easy to see it between you and Lonnie anyway.

“Let’s just go, can we?” You muttered at your dad’s bemused expression, brushing past him with the half of the presents, leaving him to grab the rest.

\---------------------------------------------------

A short drive and the usual greetings later, you were in the kitchen of the Joker’s huge penthouse helping to arrange food with the staff that were unluckily employed over the holidays – you always insisted the ones that stayed were the ones without family, or with family they certainly wouldn’t miss not spending the Christmas period with. You sipped at your glass of champagne before setting it on the side and bending to pull out a tray of mince pies from the oven. You knew there would still be guards positioned around the penthouse – even out on the cold streets – so you always sneakily made extra food to hand out to them. Your father always liked to tell you what it was like, trying to work your way up the ranks of J’s men, it didn’t sound easy. And it was Christmas after all.

“Hey, [Y/N]!”

“Jeez!” You cried, jumping slightly at the voice behind you. “Lonnie,” You breathed, glancing over your shoulder as you straightened up with the tray, somehow not having dropped anything. “You made me jump!” You scolded, pushing the tray onto the side and closing the oven door.

“Sorry, doll.” He apologised quickly, glancing around at the kitchen, some food ready for the table, some still waiting it’s turn in the queue for the oven. “Do you have any – uh – ‘spare’ food?” He asked.

“Well, considering for four people, we always seemed to make an amount for a small army…” You mused, also glancing around at the food prep. “Probably not.” You chuckled. “Why,” You smirked at him, “you hungry?”

“Me, kitten? Nah, I – uh –“ He glanced around at the staff, then leant in closer to speak in your ear. “I sneak stuff out to my mates on patrol.” He murmured. You couldn’t help laughing. “What, doll?” He demanded, pulling back to look at you reproachfully.

“Oh, nothing,” You smirked, “Just didn’t think your cold heart was capable of something that nice, that’s all.” You laughed, turning back to your tray of food and moving it over to the island. Lonnie followed after you.

“Hey, doll, I’ve been out there – I know how shit that deal is” He defended, nodding his head vaguely towards the outside, “‘specially when it’s subzero temperatures.” He muttered.

“Well, then, it’s a good thing that I make extra food each year for that exact same reason.” You quipped, now shovelling beginning to shift the pies from the tray into a Tupperware box.

“You do?” He asked in surprise.

“Why do you sound so shocked?” You laughed, turning back to him again.

“I just didn’t think your cold heart was capable of something that nice, doll.” He mimicked back at you and you scowled.

“My dad always made sure I knew what the men go through.” You muttered moodily and Lonnie nodded in understanding, though the frown didn’t leave his face. “What’s up?” You asked.

“It’s just that – I’ve been stealing food for those lads for years now… but they’ve been getting food from you as well – sneaky bastards.” He muttered, and you laughed.

“Well, here you go.” You said, pushing the box of food towards him. “I’ll make the parcels up as they become available – you deliver.” You bargained with a smile.

“Alright,” He nodded, “But if some of the food ends up thrown at their heads it ain’t my fault, doll, got it?”

“Sure thing,” You shrugged, “Whatever you feel you gotta do.” You smirked, watching his back as he now strode moodily away to confront his mates about playing the system.

“That felt like more food than usual.” Commented your dad after dinner as the four of you now moved from the dinner table to the large lounge.

“Probably because we weren’t giving out half of it to the help.” Lonnie muttered in your ear, stepping up beside you. You snickered quietly before noticing both the Joker and your dad had caught your laugh.

“I think the kids have an inside joke, Frosty.” J observed with a wicked gleam in his eye. “I hope it was inappropriate.” He grinned at the two of you.

You felt your cheeks turn a guilty red, despite it being nothing of the sort. “Just saying how it didn’t seem to slow any of you guys down - there’s still barely any leftovers.” You sassed back.

They both eyed you like they weren’t completely sure you were telling the truth, but dropped it anyway as you entered the lounge, Frost breaking away to get some drinks. You took one of the two-seater sofas next to the large Christmas tree, stretching out on the cushions, feeling that warm doozy feeling that came from having eaten a large meal.

“Move your feet.” You opened one eye slightly to find Lonnie standing over your legs, waiting for you to move.

“Why?” You frowned, now crossing your legs at the heel stubbornly.

“Oh, I dunno, doll? So, the smallest person in the room doesn’t take up two seats to herself?”

“What does it matter if I do? There’s plenty of other seats.” You exclaimed, gesturing around at the other chairs.

“If you’re gonna fall asleep anyway, dolly, you can take one of the other chairs that doesn’t have such a prime view of the TV and is also nicely close to the heater.” He pointed out.

“Aww, you cold?” You teased childishly, but sat up anyway, pulling your legs in and twisting back around to sit on the seat properly. Lonnie just made a face at you before sitting down next to you.

“Ah, look, the love birds are sitting together…” Drawled J with a wide grin, now dropping into the corner of another of the sofas, whiskey glass in hand.

You scowled at him but knew there was little use fighting his comment – the more you protested, the more he assured you that it must be true. It was better for everyone’s (remaining) sanity not to go down that path.

Lonnie didn’t seem to have that same train of thought though. “Lay off, J.” He growled moodily, not bothering to look at his father.

“Sorry, kiddo,” J cackled, “It’s the curse of the Joker charm – the ladies can’t resist ya!” He grinned evilly, shooting you a wink.

You just rolled my eyes, “I’m sure I can try.” You muttered, baited into commenting. You crossed one leg over the other and leaned into the arm of the sofa, self-consciously trying to stay as far away from Lonnie as possible. Comments on Lonnie’s attraction only made you more aware of it, your friends at the pub were usually the ones to mention it, it might become almost unbearable if J now made it a regular thing.

J grinned at you, as though reading your mind.

Your father now joined you the three of you, drink in hand. He glanced at where you sat. “Is Lonnie contagious or something, [Y/N]?” He asked, noting your stiff posture and your position on the couch. “If he is, maybe you ought to sit on another chair…”

“I was here first.” You muttered stubbornly, annoyed at the constant comments.

“Alright kid, don’t pout.” Frost reprimanded, and you scowled.

“Can we just open presents or something – anything that doesn’t involve talking?” You asked irritably, and the men glanced at each – sharing a look that said it was probably your hormones or something. This just added to your annoyance and you grumbled under your breath.

“Maybe you’re right, doll.” Lonnie muttered, getting to his feet. “Wanna give me a hand bringing ‘em in?” He asked down at you.

You frowned, at him, surprised. “Uh – yeah, sure.” You mumbled, also pushing yourself up. You were still tired, but right now you wanted out of J’s and your dad’s scrutiny - even now, you could feel their eyes on your back as you headed out the door, closely followed by Lonnie.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t, kid!” J called after him with a grin, “And maybe a lot less than that if you don’t want Frosty to gut ya!” He laughed manically, the sound following the two of you down the corridor.

“The two of them are ridiculous.” You grumbled as you walked, feeling Lonnie’s presence just behind you.

“Why do you let it get to you so much, doll?” You heard him ask, “Does the idea really repel ya that much?”

“What?” You frowned, pausing and turning back to him.

“Why are you so horrified by the idea of us being a couple?”

“I-I’m not – I –“ You stopped again, suddenly realising what you were saying. “Are we really having this conversation?!” You demanded, marching on ahead again.

Lonnie easily caught up with you. “Yes, we are, kitten, because I wanna know what I need to do for future reference.”

You stopped once again, turning to him face him, feeling your heart rate quicken as you frowned. “Future reference?” You repeated, bewildered, your voice breaking.

“Sure.” He nodded. “What’ll make me more appealing to girls…” Your heart sank in realisation. “Specifically, you.” He added, and you swear your heart now stopped completely.

“What?” You said again, but this time your voice barely came out as more than a whisper.

He smirked to himself, walking past you, “D’ya know what the guys said when I asked them why they kept accepting food from both of us?” You didn’t say anything, but that seemed fine. “They said they were waiting for us to work it out, hoped it would bring us together. At the holidays. Said we were cute.”

You still couldn’t find it in you to speak, not wanting to ruin the moment. “I got annoyed at first.” He admitted, and you weren’t sure what he was meant by all this. “But then I remembered, doll…” He drawled, stopping outside the door you knew led to his bedroom – though you hadn’t realised you’d walked that far. “That I’ve been trying to be cute to you my entire life.” He grinned.

“You’re crazy.” You croaked, but you could feel your heart swelling hopefully.

“No…” He corrected you, “I’m cute.” He grinned.

“Oh?” You asked with raised eyebrows, though you couldn’t help but grin back.

“Do you need proof?”

“If your ‘proof’ is in your room,” You laughed, watching him edge towards the door, “then I don’t think ‘cute’ is the right word… Maybe presumptuous? Or hopeful?” You teased.

He scowled playfully at you. “Do you want your Christmas present or not?”

There was suddenly a thump against the door next to you making you jump. “Please tell me you just knocked the door…” Lonnie just grinned at you. “Lonnie…” You laughed nervously, suspicious and a little bit scared.

“Told ya someone else would get him if you didn’t, kitten.” He shrugged with a grin.

Your eyes widened. “Lonnie, don’t joke with me about this! You know much I wanted that dog!” You cried, not letting yourself believe it.

There was another loud thud against the door. “Can you believe me a bit quicker, doll - preferably before he knocks himself out?” Lonnie smirked. You could feel your eyes betraying you with tears now and you nodded, unable to speak. Lonnie grinned again and pushed open the door. A mass of hair came flying out, colliding solidly into your legs and nearly knocking you flying. You stepped back to brace against the corridor wall as the huge German Shepard puppy now threw himself at you again, his cold wet nose bumping your cheek and his claws scrambling for purchase on your dress and arms.

You brought your hands up to protect your face from being slobbered on too much, when suddenly the puppy was pulled down, leaving you laughing breathless as you watched Lonnie wrestle the dog, one hand on his collar, the other wrapped around his chest, leaning over its back to try to keep in under some semblance of control. “You might regret this present.” Lonnie gasped out, though you found that difficult to believe as you now looked down at the puppy who was glancing between you and Lonnie, desperately squirming to show one of your affection.

You laughed, “Don’t worry, I can handle him – I’ve dealt with worse.” You teased, referring to him, Frost and J. Lonnie wrestled the puppy back into the room, closing the door on him.

“Hey!” You protested, already hearing a thump against the door as the puppy protested.

“Oh, no, doll.” Lonnie growled. “I’ve waited this long - I ain’t about to have a pup steal my kiss at the last minute!” He growled.

“Oh? You think you’ve earnt a kiss?” You taunted.

“Doll, I’ve had that thing living in my room for the past week – I’ve earnt my kiss!” He growled.

You laughed. “Ok,” You hummed, stepping towards him, “maybe you can have the first kiss,” You allowed, slyly, placing your hands on his chest, curling your fingers into his shirt, “but ya gotta know you’ve got competition now.” You told him, glancing up at his dark eyes.

His hand found your waist, pulling your closer. “Bring it on.” He muttered before finally kissing you.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not gonna lie, this was an odd one to write at this time of year haha and it’s all a bit random, but hopefully it ticked all the cuteness and teasing boxes!


End file.
